Nuestra primera vez juntos
by Nat-Huddy81
Summary: Tanta tensión sexual entre Richard Castle y Kate Beckett no puede ser bueno. Mi primer fanfic Castkett, como no muy hot.


**Nuestra primera vez juntos**

Sentada en un viejo escritorio del departamento de la policía de New York. Montones de papeles adornan mi mesa.

Un portátil de última generación encendido. El navegador abierto en una página cualquiera .. No recuerdo que estaba mirando. No le prestaba atención. En realidad no prestaba atención a nada de lo que ocurriese a mí alrededor, ni siquiera a las notas que había en la pizarra del caso que estábamos investigando. Tenía la mirada pérdida, absorta en mis pensamientos y en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior cuando Richard Castle entró por la puerta. Le miré, me miro .. Me sonrojé.

Como Richard hacía cada día, vino directo a mi escritorio con dos capuchinos en la mano, como siempre hacía cada vez que venía a la comisaría. Al verlo, un hormigueo recorrió mi estomago. Bajé la mirada para que no viera el color de mis mejillas sonrojadas, el corazón empezaba a latirme cada vez más rápido.

Se acercó a mí.

Al darme el capuchino sus dedos rozaron los míos.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, como me pasó la noche anterior.

6 horas antes.

Llevaba hora y media preparándolo todo para la cena de hoy. No era una cena cualquiera, no venía ni mi ex, ni una amiga, ni nadie de mi familia sino que venía él; Richard Castle. Hacía 4 años que lo conocí, recuerdo la primera vez que entró en la comisaría de policía y las palabras exactas que pensé al saber que lo tendría pegado a mí durante unas semanas. Recuerdo que aquello en cierta forma, me excitaba.

Ya habían pasado 4 años de aquel día.

Aquella noche me puse mí mejor vestido; de color negro, sin tirantes el cuál resaltaba mi figura y me obligaba a no llevar sujetador. Unos tacones negros a juego, mi pelo decorado únicamente con una fina diadema tan bien del mismo color y un colgante de plata con brillantes, en forma de corazón En el salón una mesa decorada, el pescado en el horno y el vino blanco en el congelador cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Me dio un vuelco al corazón.

Nerviosa

Comprobé que todo estaba en orden.

Mi vestido y mi maquillaje parecían perfectos aunque para mi gusto algo provocativo, acostumbrada a los vaqueros, las blusas y las cazadoras entalladas me sentía rara vestida así.

Abrí la puerta, al otro lado estaba él.

Recuerdo su cara al verme, con la boca abierta, recorriéndome con al mirada, devorándome con la mirada. Le costo reaccionar.

Yo en el fondo lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba que se ruborizará, disfrutaba verlo nervioso.

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron entre risas, copas de vino y fuertes críticas hacia nuestra nueva jefa. A ninguno de los dos nos caía bien esa mujer.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando. Estábamos tan a gusto estando juntos, que sin darnos cuenta casi no había espacio entre los dos.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, me mordí los míos.  
>El me miraba.<p>

No me lo pensé dos veces, le bese.

Al principio fue lento, después fue subiendo de intensidad. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mis piernas, desde la rodilla .. Subiendo por mis muslos, adentrándose por debajo de mi falda. Sus caricias eran suaves, me hacia cosquillas. Introdujo su mano entre mis piernas, acariciando mi sexo con sus dedos. Yo sentía un inmenso placer. El, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, recorría con sus besos todo mi cuerpo. Quitándome el vestido, regalándome besos a la altura del ombligo, jugando con su lengua en mis pezones, dibujando infinitas formas que me hacían morder mis labios, vibrar de placer.

Besándonos como dos adolescentes.

Empecé a acariciar su miembro por encima de sus boxers, mis caricias le gustaban. Casi sin darme cuenta, me cogió en brazos y me llevo a mi habitación tumbándome delicadamente en mi cama. Terminó de quitarme el tanga rosa que llevaba puesto y sin darme cuenta empezó a jugar con su lengua en mi sexo.

No recuerdo si dibujaba simples círculos o estaba escribiendo el abecedario con su lengua, solo recuerdo el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento y que me obligaba a gritar de puro placer.

Besaba mi cuerpo

Besaba mis labios

Besaba su cuerpo.

Recorrí su miembro erecto con mi lengua con el mismo cuidado cuando él me lo hizo a mí.

Basto una sola mirada para entendernos al instante.

Me puse encima de él.

Introduje su miembro en mí con cuidado, casi mimándolo. Moviendo mis caderas, compartiendo un momento de placer que hacía mucho queríamos tener. Por fin era mío, por fin yo era suya.

Llegando al orgasmo juntos.

Sudorosos

Cansados

Felices

Enamorados.


End file.
